1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a dustproof electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electrical connector (such as an audio jack connector) assembled on an electronic device (such as a mobile phone), is usually exposed to outside via an opening defined on the electronic device for conveniently connecting with a mating connector (such as an audio plug connector). However, the electrical connector may be dusty when it is directly communicated with exterior of the electronic device. Accordingly, a plastic stopple is connected with the electronic device for enveloping the opening of the electronic device when the electrical connector is not in use. The plastic stopple is rotatable for giving way to the opening when the electrical connector is connected with the mating connector. However, material of the plastic stopple is inconsistent with that of periphery of the electronic device such that the electronic device is not aesthetically appealing.
Hence, an improved dustproof electrical connector assembly is desired.